Something, But Nothing
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: Jay has a problem. Zed wants to know what it is and Kay doesn't particularly care to know but he's being forced to find out anyway. And what he discovers is nothing short of a complete surprise, one he doesn't want. It's nothing but its something. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**~**~**

**Something, But Nothing**

**~*~*~**

For some reason Kay felt an overwhelming tension these day around Jay. Okay. So maybe he was reading into it a little too much. After all, it had only been a week since his "reawakening" so to speak. Jay had to come and fetch him from that post office to restore his memory in order to help get Laura back to her planet. Kay felt like he remembered everything and he was sure of it, but there was something still very wrong.

At first he figured Jay was still grieving over Laura. God he'd loved her. How could he not? Much like her mother, it didn't take very long to fall in love with their kind, but unlike Kay, Jay's fate was far crueler – at least in his opinion. At least he – Kay – was able to have one night with his woman. He was given one passionate night to consummate that love and he knew. _She_ knew. They both knew the night they made love that it would be the last time because the next time they were scheduled to meet, it would be under darker circumstances. And Jay. Jay was apart of that fate having fell for the princess like that. Yeah. He _assumed _that was why Jay was acting – in his opinion – so distant. Therefore he figured he'd eventually ask and get to the bottom of it. _Eventually_. But then Z had to go poking his nose in the kid's business which meant Kay would get no peace until he appeased him.

"Dammit Kay you've got to talk to him!" he pleaded. "I can't take his moping around anymore. It's just not right."

Kay spun around in his chair wearing his signature emotionless face. "And say what to him Z? You know full well that he's every bit of me. Why do you think I wanted him as a replacement?"

"Yeah but unlike you, he's not exactly hiding the fact that something's bothering him."

"Maybe he's having another mid-life crisis," Kay joked though to Zed it didn't sound like much of one. Zed only looked a little more horrified than usual which in turn made Kay sigh. No one but the kid ever got his dry humor. Feeling slightly defeated Kay stood to his feet and started towards the dormitories. "Hey…Kay where ya going?" Zed asked but Kay was already half way down the hall.

"Where do you think?" he mumbled.

Kay knocked on the kid's door. All the doors looked the same and if it wasn't for the tiny black name plates (J) on the doors, then you wouldn't have the first clue where to start looking for someone. "I'm busy," he says. Kay smirks and pushes the door open anyway. He is shocked to find Jay lounging around in just some boxers, his perfect torso exposed for all to see. He is laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling with a strange look on his face that Kay can't quite place. "Dammit didn't I – oh. It's you. Sorry," he mumbles though Kay can't help but feel like his apology was a little less than sincere. Nevertheless he ignores it and continues with his mission from Zed. Jay sits up swinging his feet to the side of the bed away from Kay and remains silent staring at the floor. Meanwhile Kay decides to just lean against the door and speak from a distance. Jay wasn't exactly hiding the fact that he wanted his space so Kay was going to give it to him. Not something he would normally do but then he'd never experienced a tension quite like this. He ignores it and manages to speak quite surprised that he's able to keep his monotone voice.

"How you feelin' Ace?" he asks.

Jay scoffs. "How does it _look_ like I'm feeling?" His response catches him off guard, especially since he was sure Jay would lie. Not really knowing what to say Kay remains silent staring at the back of Jay's head lost in thought. Why is it weird now he wonders? Has it always been this weird? Kay shrugs it off. He looks over at Jay and decides he needs to get this over with so that he could retreat back to his lonely workstation to play some more slots.

He slowly starts towards the bed stopping momentarily when he sees Jay shift. He slouches over some more and then he shakes. Is he laughing? Kay frowns as he continues towards him stopping just inches away. He stands over Jay towering over the younger man who refuses to look at him. Kay studies him closely for a moment realizing that he had in fact been laughing. He shakes his head.

"Hey slick—

"You know I hated that name for months," he finally says, his voice dangerously low and filled with a bitterness that kind of stings. Stung. Kay had to fight to keep from frowning. It bothered him. He had been stung. Mr. I-Keep-All-My-Feelings-Bottled-Up was stung by Jay's bitterness but why? Why did it matter? They weren't THAT close. Never were in his mind. Not really. They had only been partners for 3 days so it wasn't like they had much time to actually _bond_. Kay forced himself to ignore that bitterness before smirking his signature smirk.

"Would you rather I not call you that?"

Jay was silent for a long time drawing Kay back to that uncomfortable tension letting him know that he was failing at life. Kay wanted so badly to leave well enough alone but then that would mean admitting defeat to Zed and that just wasn't going to happen. Jay briefly met his gaze but turned away quickly. "I don't – _didn't_ like that name. Coming from you again I can almost tolerate it." He laughs. "Wow Kay. I just…but you were right."

"Right about what?" He blurts out the question before he could even think about it. Not normal for Kay. Not normal for Kay to be prying like this but this was weird. He now understood why Z was so concerned but the worse part about it was that Kay feared he actually _wanted_ to know. It was not normal. It was unheard of. Kay stuck to Kay. Always had and always will especially since – but he didn't want to go there. Escape. Yep. It was time to escape and go back to being the grumpy guy everyone hated. Without another word, Kay turned to leave.

"Kay?"

Kay stopped. Not because he wanted to…well…a part of him _DID_ want to stop but he wasn't actually intending to do so. He was going to wave it off, ignoring the soft voice because Jay would understand. Jay always understood. Even during training he would ask knowing full well he'd never get those answers. Persistent. Oh he was very persistent but he soon learned the looks; a way of communicating that always kept others on their toes and wondering about them. Kay loved it but then he hated it.

Hand. Wrist. Warmth. Kay turned back around towering over Jay. Jay was still staring at a spot on the floor but his hand held tightly to Kay's wrist. Kay stared down at him resisting the urge to snatch away from him. What the hell was going on with this kid? Jay suddenly let go of his wrist shaking his head.

"I'm…sorry," he mumbles and then a silence falls over the room again. Kay sighs.

"Kid you got us all worried."

Jay scoffs. "Nothing worries you."

"Just because I'm good at hiding them doesn't mean I don't feel them." Jay looks up frowning because he's slightly confused. Kay rolls his eyes. "Emotions kid. You know, worry, pain, discomfort..."

"Love?"

"Uh…yeah. That too."

"I wish I could be more like you."

"It's not always easy….hiding them but when you've been around as long as I have you eventually learn to turn them off. Right now I'm doing a shitty job of it because I'm actually worried about you."

Jay shakes his head. "Don't. I'll be fine. I just need some time."

"Figured as much." Kay smiles. "Want my advice?"

"Lay it on me."

"Have yourself a good cry. Let it all out. You'll feel better in the morning."

"I'll think about it."

Kay pats his head and then he's off at a quicker pace than usual. Once outside the room he breathes, quite happy to be out of that tense situation. He'll be alright he thinks and then he's gone.

Problem is he _wasn't_ alright. Another day passes and Jay is yet to come out of his room. There were no impending assignments so it wasn't as if Jay _HAD_ to come out his room but the fact that he _didn't_ still had Zed worried.

"I thought you talked with him?" Kay stares at his computer screen doing his best not to show that he too was a little more than worried.

"He's a strong kid. Leave him alone. He'll come around."

"Yeah but what if he doesn't Kay? What if he never comes out of that room?"

"He will now will you give it a rest? It's not like you have an actual assignment for him."

"Actually that's the other reason I'm here. I _do_ have something I want the two of you to check out, but I'm afraid you'll have to get Jay. I don't want him biting my head off."

Kay spins around in his chair not bothering to hide the fact that he was annoyed. He snatches the folder from Z and stalks off towards the kid's room. He knocks softly. "Jay it's me. I'm coming in."

He opens the door to find Jay standing there staring down at the floor. He's alive and well…Kay thinks. Or at least he _looked_ like he was taking care of himself. He had showered – just got out from the looks of it and wow. Kay brushed the thought, chuckling on the inside as he recalled his younger self. He was never as good looking as Jay but he supposed he looked well enough otherwise…

"Assignment?"

Kay blinks startled by Jay's voice but then frowns having just realized he had been staring. Jay was half naked in front of him wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His body wasn't quite dry and for unknown reasons Kay let it and his perfect abs hypnotize him. He nods his head. "Yeah. No idea what it is though. I haven't really had a chance to look and see."

"Don't bother. I won't be going."

"And why not? I could go by myself but I'd rather not now that I have a partner I can actually tolerate."

"Partner." He scoffs and turns his back to me. "Are we really partners this time or are you going away again?"

Kay blinks clearly stunned and taken back by his words. Partners? Going away? What the hell was Jay going on about now? "Uh…why would I be going away slick?"

Jay laughs as he turns around though his laugh is anything but humorous. If anything it's borderline maniacal. Kay suppresses the urge to react and just stands there wearing his signature look. "You know. Like last time," Jay mumbles. "You left me to go back and live with your _wife_ not bothering to tell me that you were planning to leave me from the beginning."

"But I didn't think it mattered," he says with a shrug ignoring the emphasis on 'wife'. "You were young, happy and had the pretty doctor to keep you busy. Why on earth would you care what happens to me?"

He shouldn't have asked except it was the next logical question to ask in order to continue their conversation. Jay's response however, was not what he expected and truth be told he half thought it was all in his head. Jay turns around with this look on his face. Kay's not sure what the look means but he knows its unusual…the stare. The way his eyes seemed to fill up with water even though he had no reason to be crying. Leaving. Partners. Now Kay was officially concerned.

"Jay? What in the world is going on with you?" Kay's moving closer to Jay as he asks the question. He's moving without really knowing it. The only thing on his mind is figuring out how to help Jay. "Slick?" Jay finally does something he should have done a long time ago.

"Kay…I…" He starts to cry. The tears just started flowing down his cheeks and Jay starts sobbing like a small child in front of Kay. Kay's not too sure how to take this and he hates being in situations like this but he knows Jay is hurting. It isn't easy losing someone you love and the fact that Jay is still so young only makes matters worse.

Kay almost shoves Jay away when he feels his hands reach out and touch him – well his jacket anyway. It's nothing really but then it _is _something. Kay stands there and watches tensely as Jay runs his hands along his suit, Jay's fingers taking a particular interest in his tie. His fingers then expand revealing palms that are now taking a peculiar interest in his chest now. Kay inhales quite a bit of air but clamps his mouth shut tightly daring not to breathe. He watches tensely as the palms rise up and over his chest towards his shoulders sliding down his arms.

And then he feels himself being pushed forward and reluctantly he moves – stumbles actually – into Jay's arms. He freezes as Jay's arms come around his back holding him close to his chest. He breathes. Jay smells good he notes but the thought is quickly forgotten when he feels warm breath bouncing off his neck. He closes his eyes. Not because he is expecting something but more or less because he is trying to suppress _a_ something. Thoughts? Feelings? Actions? He has no idea. In fact it is all in his head. Everything about right now is all in his head and yet…

Now Kay _knows_ something is off. He shudders. Jay's lips brushed the side of his neck and he half shuddered, half jumped. Jay – seemingly unaffected – looks up and meets Kay's eyes. Kay is paralyzed beyond his control. He saw it coming. Or rather he did not see _this _coming but he had a feeling something was going to happen. Why else was there weird tension? Why else was he not playing the part of the Grumpy Guy? Why else did he allow himself to be cracked if only just a little?

Jay's forehead touches his and his eyes instinctively close. He can feel them…the lips brushing his own and then pressure. Not too much but just enough to force his lips to part – and they do – beyond his control. Jay's tongue slides into his mouth then encloses his lips. It's a kiss and it sets off a chain of events. Kay gasps…which startles Jay…who immediately looks up, face filled with shock and confusion. Kay dares not give him time to realize what has happened and like his life depends on it he backs away hurrying out of the room. He exhales then gasps for more air as he leans against the door. Some kind of familiarity. Its all too familiar like he's done it before. Oh right he has. It was just yesterday that he was running away from Jay to avoid something. Something. Oh gawd. Something indeed.

"Nope. It's nothing." Kay told himself.

* * *

**AN:** Anyone who knows me will tell you that I always SAY oneshot but it never happens. Um...I have no idea where this is going. I mean I know where it's going to get to eventually but as far as how long it takes to get there...well, who the hell knows? I am writing this because I had a dire need to read some Jay/Kay or Kay/Jay and there was none. The fangirl population is letting me down. How can you not have any Jay and Kay? Such a wonderful RARE pairing that needs more attention. 

_Hope you could read this alright. Trying a new writing style. Nothing else really work for this pairing so I'm having to try something different. Don't expect too much of an elaborate plot because there is none. _

This fic was inspired by another short fic I came across. The title of it is **_"See you around, Jay" by WibSkelDS9._** Yes, the fic is here on so be sure to check it out. Many thanks to the author for creating in me a new muse and writing such a touching little fic.


	2. Chapter 2

_Why me? Why the hell did this happen to me? Oh right. Because I have a serious problem with authority and was terribly unhappy living in the real world. Or maybe I am in the real world. Scratch that. I hate my life._ Jay sighed and leaned back against his mattress. He was never leaving this room again no matter what Zed said. How could he even hope to coexist with Kay and the others if he couldn't get it together? If you were to ask him why or how did it happen he honestly couldn't tell you. Even he knew that he was being childish but he couldn't help it. Every time he saw Kay his heart hurt. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to feel this way about him and he even tried pretending that Kay was an old guy.

Okay. So it wasn't exactly hard to picture Kay as old. Or rather it _shouldn't_ have been so hard to do it but his brain wouldn't allow it. Each image of Kay was more perfect than the last and he hated it. Kay. Kevin. Or whatever his name was. The grumpiest guy in the galaxy and the only thing on Jay's mind was burying himself deep within him and making him scream his name in ecstasy. Right. Pretty gross thought to most people and a few years ago it even would have made him hurl but not today. The Jay of today was madly in love with Kay…who was a man…an old, grumpy man who hated everything and anything that moved on two or more feet.

Jay laughed. Kay's looks could scare everyone in the office. He could intimidate anyone with his dry humor and "respect" for authority but for some reason he only amused Jay. Even when they first met Jay found Kay to be a little more than amusing. Okay. So maybe Kay _did _intimidate him a little but only up until the point where he was offering him a job.

He could remember the two of them having lunch as they walked through the park. It was a beautiful day and even now as he recalled it, he could remember how comfortable he felt with him even though Kay was a complete stranger. He could remember laughing as Kay talked of galaxies and preempted invasions put to rest. All of it was foreign to him and he should have been freaking the hell out. Aliens. Aliens in Manhattan. Ha Ha. Yeah so the guy he chased off of that building really did blink two sets of eyelids but it was okay. Everything was just fine and completely normal because Kay said so.

And that might be why Jay decided to give MIB a chance. He showed up to headquarters the next day and was completely overwhelmed…so much so that he contemplated getting therapy but Kay so cool, calm, and collected didn't at all seem affected by Jay's sudden cowardly and non-believing attitude. In fact he completely ignored it because somehow Kay just knew he would come around. And Jay did. He went home that night and decided that his current life was a bore. Yeah. Lets save the world from aliens because that's much more exciting than working with pudgy bastards at NYPD. Jay was pretty sure his reasoning was along those lines.

So he started his new job and realized Zed was really annoying. Just an annoying, fat person of authority who needed to get laid or something. Wait. Ewe gross. Maybe he shouldn't get laid. Scratch that. Jay just thought he was sickly annoying. And then there was the rest of the crew. All of them like programmed drones whose only purpose in life was to do Zed's bidding…except for Kay…and maybe the worms but mostly Kay. Perfect, sexy, unbelievably attractive Kay who's only job in life should be screaming Jay's name in… Never mind.

Kay took him for a ride in his Ford which he hated with a passion until he realized how fast it could go. It was pretty fast for something so tragic looking so he supposed he just had to get over it's looks but then Jay could make anything look good – at least that's what he thought at the time but now… Just thinking about the way Kay got out of the car, his wavy hair whipping in the wind…

Jay _was not, is not_ gay. He was never _ever_ attracted to men which is why everything is so wrong. He was comfortable with the pattern set by Kay. Jay was the hot stud of a partner traveling around with the grumpy guy making feeble attempts to make him smile. _Smile._ That was probably the first sign that something was wrong. Jay spent an awful lot of time trying to make Kay smile and when he finally made him laugh on the third day, it did something to him that he couldn't quite explain. But it was long forgotten as they got themselves cleaned up and made ready to go celebrate.

"So where to next partner?"

"The stars…they really are quite lovely this time of year."

Stars? Lovely? Just what the hell was the grumpy, insensitive Kay going on about now Jay thought?

"You're scaring your partner."

"I haven't been training a partner kid. I've been training a replacement."

A replacement? Jay was sure his face broke shattering into millions of tiny pieces. But aside from Kay breaking his face he managed to break his heart as well. Jay could remember looking back into Kay's eyes watching as the grumpy guy allowed himself to be vulnerable for the first time in three days. He had tears in his eyes which meant Jay had to accept his words as the truth.

"I…Kay I can't do this job by myself."

Voice cracked. Jay felt his voice crack and that weak ass excuse was the best he could do on such short notice. At the time his macho side just knew he could do MIB work with his eyes closed but as soon as Kay dropped the bomb, Jay reverted back to being a tiny child lost without his parents. Or in this case Kay. _His_ Kay.

"You'll be fine. I believe in you."

And that's when he pulled it out; that mind boggling-thing-a-ma-bob-flashy-memory-messer-upper. Also known as the Standard Issued Neuralizer. He stared at it for several seconds while Kay explained it to him.

"Weeks…months…days…always face it forward."

Jay felt the tiny object being forced into his hand and he takes it feeling…well, he wasn't quite sure. Kay smiles at him again. Another genuine smile and for a second Jay has the urge to just grab Kay and hold him. Maybe even kiss him before forcing him to stay but then he hears a voice. _Her_ voice and he's reminded that he has a job to do. He quickly pulls out his sunglasses just as his eyes fill up. He holds the tiny object up staring into eyes that are suddenly beautiful to him. More beautiful than the stars above.

"See you around Jay." He says.

"No, you won't." And then the flash. Jay watches as Kay blinks in confusion and then stares at him with a bewildered look on his face. A tear falls. Jay lets a tear roll down his cheek as a bewildered and disoriented Kay – no. Not Kay but _Kevin_ – stares back at him with a face that showed no kind of warmth towards him. Right. He doesn't know a _Jay_ anymore.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Kevin…go home to your wife. She's…waiting for you. Sara," he manages.

"Oh…right." He smiles, gets into a taxi and then he's gone forever. Gone forever…or so Jay thought.

A month passes and Jay turns into a grumpy guy. According to Zed, Jay managed to surpass Kay in terms of grumpiness which is quite the accomplishment now that Jay thought about it. So Jay's grumpiness helped the good doctor in her decision to leave MIB forever, but not before screaming at him about Kay.

"You don't like me do you?" she asks.

Jay blinks. "What are you going on about now?"

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say. "Good bye Jay. I don't know why you didn't tell him how you felt that day. In fact, it would have saved you and me both the trouble."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Jay could remember how she marched up to him and slapped him across the face. It really hurt too. "You loved him. You were in love with him. It was written all over your face the night you neuralized him but you were too macho to tell him. So now you've wasted my time and yours with this sad attempt at building a relationship – if you'd even call this a relationship. I'm through. Good bye Jay and _no _I _won't _be seeing you around."

That was the last day he ever saw the good doctor and the funny thing about it was that he really didn't care. And…she was right. But of course it took going through ten more partners including Frank before he was finally ready to admit that something was wrong and Kay was the source of it.

Oh but what joy! Oh but what fate! Fate had a long, sad history of being a terrible thing. If he _in fact_ had really been in love with Laura then fate would get another nasty comment to add to the history books, but as fate would have it, Jay was not in love with Laura. Fate gets ten points because fate was good to him…sort of. You see apparently Kay got his groove on with some female years ago and pissed off a really ugly alien named Serleena. But the thing Serleena needed was known only to Kay and as fate would have it, Kay was long gone…at least until Jay learned of the deneuralizer to which he immediately hated Zed for not telling him about it at first. Later on though he concluded that it was probably best he _didn't_ know about it. Whose to say he wouldn't have kidnapped Kay for selfish reasons?

So it was time to go get Kay and he knew that was probably easier said than done. He could remember showing up at that post office (he took Frank just for the hell of it) and smiling as soon as he laid eyes on "Kay" or "Kevin" rather. He seemed – to Jay – so comfortable in his role as just a normal postal worker. But Jay knew better. Kay was _not_ just some postal worker. He was very much more than that which is why he had to explain to Kay of the aliens that were protecting him. He was skeptical at first but he never once actually _denied_ being something more than just "Kevin". After an ultimatum from Frank, Kay finally decided to leave with them and it was all Jay could do not to throw his arms around the man who didn't know him…yet.

But then his life is almost ruined when they find that the deneuralizer didn't work and so they had to look for another one. The only other one was owned by an old friend of Kay's and even that was almost ruined when some aliens decided to crash the party. Oh but when he finally woke up there was no question that Kay was back. Jay thought he'd be macho again but then came the names. "Sport". "Kid". "Ace". And his personal favorite, "Slick". Only Kay could call him that and get away with it. The names rolling off of Kay's tongue made him weak in the knees.

Jay was too distracted with Laura to dwell on his feelings for Kay. It all seemed so normal and perfect anyway so by the time Laura was sent back to her planet, Jay was already used to Kay again. But then a day passed and Jay suddenly realized that he needed and wanted Kay all to himself. It started with a wet dream the night after. It was some dream too. It started off with Kay stepping out of the pool in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Jay was watching him head for the showers but Kay's body led him to follow after him. He spun Kay around, pressing his body against the tile and just tore into him like a steak dinner. His hands snatched the towel away, grabbed his erection all the while shoving his tongue down his throat. _Oh Kay…_ He made such wonderful sounds. _Jay Jay Jay…_ He'd moaned as his body writhed in pleasure against him…

Oh but Jay's not gay. He moaned as he rolled over on his stomach mad at himself. How could he, Jay, want Kay and he's not even gay? He still found things about a woman very attractive like breasts…but then Kay had nipples too…but then he didn't have "it" or rather he did have "it" just not…

"Ahhh I need to get out of here," he groaned. Jay finally rolled out of bed. He needed to go to Kay and talk to him. No, he wasn't going to tell him how he really felt but…oh damn. Jay plopped back down on the bed after his legs suddenly gave out on him._ Oh shit…_ He couldn't go to Kay right now. Hell he highly doubted he could ever face Kay again. He just remembered the whole reason for his reminiscing. He had kissed Kay. _Jay kissed Kay._ Jay stuck his tongue in Kay's mouth a while ago and loved every millisecond of it. But he was worried. He didn't _mean_ to do it and he knew Kay had nothing to really do with it. After all he didn't recall Kay kissing him back. If anything he ran like a bat out of hell to get out of the room. _Oh boy…_ Was he ever in some kind of trouble.

"I hate my life. I'm never leaving this room again."


End file.
